Kirideku Week 2017
by TheFairiesHeart
Summary: Here's the collection of all the fics I'm writing for each day of Kirideku Week! Day 1: Sunset, Day 2: Movie Night, Day 3: Longing, Day 4: Red String of Fate, Day 5: Sleeping, Day 6: Festival, Day 7: Au
1. Sunset

The class had went for a beach trip. All Might had suggested it to the faculty and got overwhelming support from most of the staff. Once all the important stuff had been organised, the class was driven down to the beach after classes on Saturday.

Many of them rushed onto the sand almost immediately, sprinting straight into the sea with no abandon. Others held back, actually setting up a spot on the sand to rest.

Midoriya had laid out his mat and positioned his umbrella just-so perfectly so he wouldn't be blinded before dropping down onto the mat. He clicked open his suncream bottle and started to rub the liquid onto his bare skin.

"Yo Izuku! Can I borrow some?" Kirishima called as he jogged over.

"Y-yeah sure Ei, I'm just p-putting the last of it on."

"Need help with your back? I know I struggle to properly do mine so..."

"O-only if you want to."

Kirishima gently took the bottle from Midoriya, putting some onto his hand before coating his boyfriend's back. His hands snuck around to Midoriya's stomach, pulling the boy in closer to him. Midoriya squeaked in surprise before Kirishima pressed a small kiss to Midoriya's cheek.

"E-Ei!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Kirishima apologised before handing Midoriya the bottle back. "I've finished your back."

"T-that's good. I-I'll do your back in r-return?"

"That'd be lovely." Midoriya started to put the cream on Kirishima's back, who in turn grabbed some and did the rest of his body.

"Hurry up gays! We're all off to have some competitions!" Jirou shouted across to them from where she stood with most the other girls.

"Coming Jirou!"

"D-did she say gays?"

"Yup." Kirishima answered with a laugh before standing up and holding a hand out for Midoriya. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Midoriya replied, taking Kirishima's hand and letting himself be pulled up.

The pair walked hand in hand towards the rest of their classmates, half soaking wet from the water.

And the contests started.

The first contest was building a sandcastle, and (sadly for Midoriya and Kirishima) they were separated.

"But-"

"Deku all the couples have been split up," Uraraka explained, "so it's fine."

Midoriya pouted before relenting, getting a giggle from Uraraka. She quickly turned around towards the opposition and waved to Ashido.

"Mina, babe!"

"Yeah Ochako?"

"We're gonna kick your ass!"

"Oh you are on. This is war!"

The pair giggled before turning back to their own teams.

"Let's do this guys!" Kaminari cheered, the rest following suit.

It was a close match; All Might, Present Mic and Midnight had a difficult time choosing a winner (Aizawa didn't help judge as he would rather have a nap in the shade). But ultimately, the other team won simply because of Yaoyorozu and her knowledge made a far more stable structure for their sandcastle.

It was a swimming race next, and their hopes were high. Midoriya's team had Asui in it after all, so they were almost a shoe in for victory.

And it was true. They finished a great deal ahead of the other team (Mineta was a poor swimmer so Midoriya almost felt pity for the other team. almost).

"Alright young listeners! Pair up for a mini-cavalry battle!" Present Mic announced.

Midoriya sped towards Kirishima the moment Present Mic finished speaking. Kirishima noticed his movements and closed the gap between them.

"I could lift you up?" Midoriya suggested.

"Ok Izuku, I trust you not to let me fall."

"I won't let you down Ei!"

"I know you won't."

The pair quickly discussed tactics before heading to the waters edge.

("Come on Bakugou, I could use my quirk to make you lighter so I can carry you easily! Then you can knock everyone over and we can win and be the best in class!" Uraraka persuaded Bakugou, who smirked at the thought of winning.

"It's a deal Uraraka." He said, grabbing her wrist towards the group of pairs ready.)

Eventually, they had all paired up and one by one, the pairs entered the water.

"Ready? Go!" Present Mic announced and Midoriya sped into the fray. He took notice of those around him and what they were doing, who they planned to attack.

"Izuku go right! Let's get Mineta and Shouji out!" Kirishima said. Midoriya nodded as he ran (or as best as he could) through the water to the pair. "Surprise!" Kirishima shouted as they sped into them, Kirishima's hands pushing Mineta as they collided.

They succeeded in knocking the other two out, Mineta screeching as he toppled off of Shouji's shoulders.

"Mineta and Shouji out!"

""Yes!"" The pair shouted in victory.

"Ashido and Asui out!"

"That was a dirty move Ochako, kissing me then pushing us over." Ashido complained as she and Asui stood up slowly, cheeks flushed.

"All's fair in love and war." Uraraka teased with a wink before carrying Bakugou off to knock another pair over.

"Kouda and Tokoyami out!"

"Sero and Kaminari out!"

"Hagakure and Ojirou out!"

"Aoyama and Satou out!"

"Todoroki and Iida out!"

The three teams left stood in a circle, staring one another down.

"Come on Bakugou, let's take down the couples!"

"Yaomomo! Let's do this!"

"Ei! We can do it!"

They rushed in all at once, the classmates stood on the shore shouting support for the different pairs.

It all happened very fast.

Kirishima managed to nudge Bakugou and Uraraka slightly, pushing them away before going for Jirou and Yaoyorozu.

The girls fell.

"Yaoyorozu and Jirou out!"

Kirishima and Midoriya paused for a second, revelling in their victory.

Or at least they did before getting a face full of water. Midoriya coughed as he stood up, shaking his head to get orientated again.

"Huh?"

"Kirishima and Midoriya out! The winners are Bakugou and Uraraka!"

"Oh fuck yes!" Bakugou cheered. Uraraka reached a hand up and Bakugou high-fived it.

"We won!" Uraraka celebrated, the victors walking to the shore whooping and hollering.

"Ei, are you ok?" Midoriya asked, hand held out to his boyfriend. He took it, pulling himself up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Shame we didn't win but we shouldn't have let them get behind us."

"I'm sorry Ei, I should've paid more attention. Sorry I let us down."

"Izuku, you could never let me down. It's just a little game. Come on, let's go to the others." Kirishima said, hand on Midoriya's shoulder in support.

"Yeah, your right. Let's go." Midoriya replied, smile on his face.

Holding hands, the pair headed back to the others.

"Took you guys long enough! Keep your making out until later." Kaminari said playfully, laughing at Midoriya's face going red all the way to his ears.

The last 'activity' was a campfire on the shore, Todoroki lighting it with his quirk as the sun started to set.

While the group waited for the teachers to get everything set up, Midoriya and Kirishima wandered away from the group a little.

"It's a nice sunset." Midoriya commented as they strolled side by side, hand in hand.

"Yeah, it's a nice sight... thought not as nearly as nice a sight as you." Kirishima said in a flirty tone.

"E-Ei! You can't just say that!"

"I can and I will. Am I not allowed to say that my boyfriend, who I love so very much, is handsome, amazing and wonderful."

"Y-you love me?"

Kirishima froze, realising what he said, going as red as some of his classmates sunburn.

"Y-yeah. I've known for a while but I never really had the guts to say it to you. I know we've done some scary stuff, scarier than saying three words but it was hard ya know?"

"I get it. I've been wanting to say it as well for a long time." Midoriya admitted, scratching his cheek slightly with his scarred hand. "S-so... I guess I finally should say it... I love you, Ei."

"I love you too Izuku."

The two pressed their foreheads together as the last few rays of the sun sank beneath the horizon.

"The sunset reminds me of your hair," Midoriya breathed, "though I think your hair is a nicer colour."

"Jeez Izuku, and I couldn't say your prettier than the sunset."

"That's because-"

"You two lovebirds! You're gonna miss the campfire and all the marshmallows!" Uraraka called, arm wrapped around her girlfriend.

"Coming Uraraka!" Midoriya shouted before turning back to Kirishima. "We can flirt later."

"Or we can flirt in front of everyone and make them super hella jealous of our love?"

"W-while I'd love to do that, I'd rather not get explodo-killed by Kacchan today."

Kirishima laughed before they sat down in the circle around the campfire between Ashido and Todoroki, a marshmallow and a skewer handed to the both of them.

As they roasted their marshmallows, almost lighting them on fire, there was only one thought in each of their minds.

 _I love you._

* * *

 **It's my favourite (rare)pair's Week! Kirideku! I'm gonna totally try to write for every single one of these prompts so be prepared!**

 **Seeya tomorrow for the next prompt!**


	2. Movie Night (First Date)

Midoriya gulped, standing outside of Kirishima's dorm room. He was nervous, trying to build up courage to open the door. He knew he shouldn't be nervous. He knew Kirishima liked him back, even if it was just as friends, otherwise why would he agree to go to the movies with him... alone... on a date. Well he didn't exactly say it was a date to Kirishima but in his mind it was a date.

He was dying on the inside.

 _Just knock on the door. Just do it!_

He took a deep breath and rapped against the door.

 _Oh my god why did I do that, this is gonna go wrong why_ _ **why why why**_.

"Hey Midoriya! I'm just getting my wallet and giving my phone a boost in charge. Wonder if Kaminari is in the lounge to get him to super boost it?" Kirishima started wondering before shaking his head. "Sorry, come in. I won't be too long."

Midoriya shakily stepped into the room, Kirishima shutting it behind him before going to his desk and grabbing his stuff.

"Man I'm so excited for this. I was looking at the movie listings earlier and there are so many good choices, I don't even know what we should pick! What do you think?"

"I-um-uh I'm not sure? I-it does all look g-good so I-I have no idea."

"Midoriya? Are you alright?"

"I-I guess I'm just really nervous. I really want this to g-go well."

"I doubt me saying you shouldn't be nervous will take away your nerves but you don't have to be. It would take a lot for this to go wrong, and a lot more for me to even consider disliking you because I like you a lot."

"K-Kirishima..."

"Anyways," Kirishima started, cheeks flushing slightly, "shall we get headed? I really wanna get some snacks before we get in."

"Y-yeah let's go."

Kirishima scooped up his jacket, wallet inside and walked to the door, Midoriya following closely behind him. The pair walked through the dorm building towards the exit, walking past a few of their classmates.

"You guys going out?" Sero asked from his spot on the couch, glancing away from the tv.

"Yeah, we're going to the movies." Kirishima answered.

"Guys why didn't you invite anyone else? Rude!" Hagakure asked, fake offence in her voice.

"I-uh... I didn't think about that I-I-I..."

Kaminari nudged Hagakure with his elbow. "It isn't like _that_." He murmured to the invisible girl who made a sound of realisation. "Get it you two!" Kaminari shouted in support.

Kirishima chuckled, Midoriya screamed internally.

"Enjoy your date you two!" Ashido cheered out to them, thumbs up towards the pair.

Midoriya was sure he was at least making some sort of sound because he didn't think his internal screaming could become any louder.

"We will!" Kirishima called back, causing Midoriya to jolt. _Kirishima acknowledged it was a date?! Surely he didn't realise what Ashido had said, he probably misheard her or something._

*Bzzt*

 **Uraraka** : Kaminari just texted me

 **Uraraka** : well done deku! Go get your man ;) ;)

 **Uraraka** : tell me the deets after ur date

Midoriya wanted to Midori _die_.

Eventually, after a few more teases from the others, they got out of the dorm building and walked along the pavements towards the nearest movie theatre.

Once they got to the theatre, they looked at the listings.

"What do you think? Comedy? Action? Horror?"

"I-I'm not a big fan of horror. I'm sure if we watched a movie like that I would be screaming, I'd probably accidentally break your hand from gripping it." Midoriya said, chuckling at the end. "It's kinda pathetic really."

"There's no shame in being scared of a horror movie. And I'd be there to protect you. I would totally not be objected if you wanted to hold my hand or hide using me."

"T-that's reassuring but I'd still rather skip it."

"Understandable." Kirishima nodded, looking at the other movie options. "There is a hero movie?"

"Which hero is it about?"

"I think it's about Endeavour? Maybe Todoroki will have a character in it!"

"Ew, we're skipping that movie. I refuse to watch a movie that has _Endeavour_ as the main focus."

"Wow, that's some pent up hatred there. I don't really get it but I'll be willing to listen to your reasons?"

"It's... not my place to talk." Midoriya answered truthfully. "How about the comedy one? I've seen reviews about it and they're all saying it's really funny."

"Sure! I'm always a slut for comedy movies, almost as much as I am for musicals."

"K-Kirishima!"

"Whoops, sorry!"

"I-its ok. And I agree, musicals are great. Shame there isn't one playing at the moment."

"Next time." Kirishima said before stepping forward. "Two tickets please?"

"Of course, that's ¥1739."

Kirishima handed the money over while Midoriya was screaming in his mind (Next time?!) before getting in line for the snacks.

"K-Kirishima you didn't have to pay for the tickets. I invited you out so I should have paid."

"I don't mind. If you're desperate to pay, you can buy the snacks?"

"F-fine. What do you want?"

"Sweet popcorn and lemonade."

Midoriya nodded, stepping forwards.

"Can I get uhhhh two sweet popcorns? And a lemonade and a cola?"

"Sizes?"

"I'm good with regular."

"Regular, for all of it."

"Ok, that's ¥2533."

Midoriya handed over the money.

"You almost memed there. I'm sure the meme-team felt it." Kirishima said, poking him.

"Oh I know, it was hard not to say the meme cause I just had Uraraka screeching in my mind going ' **boneless pizza get the boneless pizza** '." Midoriya answered, grabbing the food once it was ready.

"That was a good Uraraka impression, I'd say almost as good as your All Might impression," Kirishima said, nodding in approval as he took the receipt, "Yeesh, talk about overpriced." He remarked, looking at the receipt in his hand.

"I know but they don't let you take your own snacks so what can you do." Midoriya shrugged, handing Kirishima his drink and food. "Let's get our seats, ok?"

"Sure."

They exited the theatre two hours later.

"So... that movie..."

"It was... how could words describe it?"

"God the humour was terrible." Kirishima complained, groaning. "And I know for a fact I used to love jokes like that."

"The meme team has ruined our sense of humour."

"Honestly, I agree. Because of them I once saw a picture of an egg with the word 'suspicious' or something on it and I died of laughter. Comedy movie that everyone else was laughing at? Nothing, not even a grin."

Midoriya started to giggle. "God I remember that image. It's usually stuff like that that makes me start to giggle randomly."

"That makes your random laughs in class make so much sense!"

The pair laughed together as they walked away from the theatre, hands brushing past one another as they headed back towards the dorms.

They entered the lounge, Ashido and Sero battling against each other in a heated race of Mario Kart on rainbow road.

"Having fun there?" Kirishima asked, popping his head between the two, shocking them. They jumped, causing their characters to drive off the side of the track.

"" **NOOO!** ""

Kirishima cackled, somewhat evilly, before heading back to Midoriya. They went back up to Kirishima's room.

"I-I'm sorry the movie sucked, I really wanted it to go well and it probably went terribly."

"You know, we could watch a movie in my dorm room. Something we both know is good."

"Y-you want to do that?"

"Yeah, I want to spend more time with you Midoriya."

Midoriya blushed before smiling, entering Kirishima's room.

"Sit on the bed, I'll pull some musicals out."

"You have some?"

"Of course!" He said, pulling some DVDs from a shelf beside the bed. "I have Grease, Moulin Rouge, Rocky Horror, Les Mis and, of course, the holy grail of all musicals, the High School Musical trilogy. I have others as well if you want."

"N-no, they sound great! Awesome!"

"Cool, let's start with Rocky Horror Show. You gotta love that one, despite the insanity."

"I agree. It's a lot of fun to watch, and to dance to."

"Then it's settled!" Kirishima popped open the DVD box and slid the disc into the tv and jumped onto the bed. He grabbed the remote and pressed play, movie starting.

" _It's just a jump to the left. A little step to the riiiiight~_ " the actors sang out as they danced the time warp.

"Kirishima we _have_ to do it too, otherwise it's not right." Midoriya said matter-of-factly, standing up and starting to dance along to the song.

Kirishima laughed as Midoriya started to boogie to the song.

" _But it's the pelvic thrust. They really drive you insaaaaane~_ "

Kirishima was ashamed of the blush on his face as Midoriya danced the moves. He finally gave in and joined Midoriya in dancing, giggling along. Once the song ended, they collapsed onto the bed, panting as they tried to get their breath back.

"It's always so tiring but man it's fun." Midoriya said, pushing himself up to a sitting position.

"It was extra fun doing it with you."

At some point, Midoriya had started leaning against Kirishima. He didn't mean to do it, but once it started, he couldn't bring himself to move again and Kirishima didn't seem to complain, so he stayed there.

"The movie's done Midoriya... what do you wanna watch next?"

"How about Grease?" He suggested.

"Can do." He said, but didn't move. "Midoriya... can you move a little? I don't mind cuddling but I need to put the DVD in."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Midoriya said, sitting up straight and letting Kirishima move to put Grease into the tv.

The movie started and Kirishima returned to his spot, but Midoriya stayed still. Kirishima smiled softly before wrapping his arm around Midoriya's shoulder, pulling him into him.

"I really didn't mind the cuddling ya know? It's nice." Kirishima said, cheeks pink.

"O-ok."

It was halfway through the movie and Midoriya was trying to work up the courage to ask Kirishima out, properly.

"You ok? You're kinda stiff."

"I-I'm fine..."

"You sure?"

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure dude go ahead."

"W-will you be the Danny to my Sandy?" Midoriya asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

"Huh?"

"O-or the Janet to my Brad... how about the Christian to my Satine? God why am I suddenly blanking right now? I can't think of any others."

"... Are you asking me to be your boyfriend through musical couples? Because if you are I totally dig that."

"Y-yeah I a-am... so uh..."

"Yes, I'll be your musical love interest." Kirishima nodded with a smile. Relief filled Midoriya's being at the revelation.

"T-then... can I kiss you?"

"If I'm being honest, I've been waiting for you to ask that all night."

Midoriya grinned before slowly leaning forwards, Kirishima closing the distance. It was a small, quick kiss but it felt like an eternity to them.

They pulled away, eyes half lidded.

"That was nice."

"We should definitely do it again sometime."

"Definitely."

The movie ended and a wave of tiredness swept over him.

"I'm going to head back to my dorm now, I had a great time with you Kirishima."

"Same. I'm looking forward for our next date, which I'm sure it will be just as great as this one."

"Goodnight." Midoriya said.

"Goodnight Midoriya." Kirishima nodded, leaning forward slightly and pressing a kiss to Midoriya's forehead. "Sweet dreams Sandy."

"Sweet dreams Danny."

Once Midoriya got back to his room, he proceeded to screech into his pillow because holy hell that actually happened he has a boyfriend and they kissed holy shit.

*Bzzt*

 **Uraraka** : DEKU

 **Uraraka** : the movie's definitely over

 **Uraraka** : what happened? I NEED TO KNOW

 **Uraraka** : DEEEEKUUUUUU

 **Midoriya** : sorry Uraraka, just got back from Kirishima's room

 **Midoriya** : or should I say my boyfriend's room?

 **Uraraka** : ! YES MY SUNSHINE CHILD HAS FINALLY GOT T HE GUY IM SO P ROUD

* * *

 **it's day 2 for Kirideku Week! I had a lot of fun writing this one, I think this is one of my favourite prompts!**

 **Seeya tomorrow for Day 3!**


	3. Longing

Kirishima knew he was in deep.

"Kirishima dude, can you tone down the gay? It's distracting me from my food." Kaminari said, poking Kirishima with the ends of his chopsticks. "Plus I'm pretty sure Uraraka and Todoroki have noticed you staring rather intently at the back of Midoriya's head."

"I'm not staring!"

"Suuuuuure you aren't. And I'm not pink."

"Ashido don't betray me like this. I thought we were horn buds."

"We are, but dude you need to just talk to Midoriya."

"But-"

"For fucks sakes, you are all about being fucking manly right so be a fucking man and ask Deku out."

"Woah... Bakugou is being supportive? I never thought I'd see the day." Sero teased, grinning at the scowl he got in return.

"Shut the fuck up. It's 'cause he's being annoying as fuck. If I have to read another two hundred messages in the group chat about Kirishima and his huge crush on fucking _Deku_ I think I'll kill myself."

"That's aggressive, but caring in your own way, so thanks? I think?" Kirishima said. His eyes glanced back up towards Midoriya again.

 _I hope you feel the same way_

He started to eat his food again, face softly looking towards Midoriya, longing for a relationship with the boy building in his heart the more he looked at him.

* * *

"Hey Deku, Kirishima's staring at you." Uraraka said simply before taking another bite to eat.

"H-huh he is? Wait, there's no way he's staring at me. It must be at something else, or just a coincidence. It's probably Todoroki he' said looking at, especially since like the whole class collectively agreed he's the most attractive guy."

"While I'm flattered you think that, he was definitely staring at you," Todoroki answered, "and before you worry, you look fine, as usual."

"T-thanks..."

"Deku I don't see why you don't just go up and ask him out! He's obviously into you!"

"Uraraka I doubt that he is into me. I'm pretty sure he isn't into guys."

Jirou and Yaoyorozu, who were sat at the table next to the group, shared a look before Jirou let out a laugh, a look of incredulousness on her face.

"Sorry for listening in on your private convo but jeez I thought you were observant Midoriya, what with all the info in your notebooks. How could you _not_ know?"

"Thank you Jirou! That's what I'm trying to say to him!" Uraraka said, sending her friend a thumbs up. "We all know he likes you a lot so just do it!"

"Look, I'm friends with Kirishima and the squad. If you go up to him and ask him out, he will definitely say yes."

"I'm sure it would be out of pity though... I mean anyone that I've asked out or has asked me out before has made a joke of it or was dared to do it... so it's probably better if I don't ask him."

"I'm sure it's not my place to speak, but no one in our class would do that to you. Except perhaps Bakugou but he wouldn't even take up the thought of dating you but that's beside the point. No one would do that to you Midoriya. Even if he doesn't end up liking you back, although I'm pretty certain he does, he wouldn't tease you about your feelings towards him. He would make sure that you were ok first and he would still be friends with you." Yaoyorozu softly explained, setting her tray to the side. "So my advice would be to just go for it, as if you just do it, things with turn out ok."

"T-thanks Yaoyorozu. It means a lot to me." Midoriya replied, bowing his head slightly in thanks.

"No problem Midoriya, we are classmates and friends. It's my duty to help out." Yaoyorozu smiled before checking the time. "We've got to go now; I have to quickly go over some of the test material with Kyouka."

"Bye Yaomomo!" Uraraka called. Todoroki waved goodbye to them. The pair returned the gesture before disappearing from view.

"It is impressive the speech that Yaoyorozu gave there, please listen to what she said Midoriya." Iida finally said.

"I-I'll try but I'm still worried..."

"Midoriya, you'll be fine." Todoroki said, reaching over the table to place a hand on Midoriya's shoulder comfortingly, or at least he attempted to.

"Thanks guys."

He returned to eating, as did the others.

He ate for a few minutes until the niggling feeling in his mind grew bigger and bigger. Finally he turned around to catch Kirishima looking at him with slightly pink cheeks. Kirishima's eyes widened before giving a sheepish wave.

Midoriya gulped and gave a small wave in return before turning back around.

 _Please say you like me back._

"Fuck..."

"Midoriya! Language!"

* * *

Present Mic had assigned a project. They had to make a small presentation, in English, on one of the topics given to them.

"Listen up my young listeners! I'll be letting you guys work in pairs for this! Can I get a yeah?"

For once, he got the response he was wishing for, the majority of the class shouting 'Yeah!' because they could partner up.

Midoriya had started to head towards his main friend group until Uraraka shook her head, jumping straight to Iida. He glanced at Todoroki, who partnered with Yaoyorozu. He looked back to Uraraka with betrayal in his eyes. She mouthed words to him.

 _Ask Kirishima._

He gave her a look to convey the utter distress he was in. He couldn't just ask Kirishima to partner up with him! He was probably already-

"Hey Midoriya? You got a partner?"

 _Holy hell what?_

"Kirishima?"

"Sorry if you've already got someone, but Kaminari dragged Bakugou away before anyone could speak and Sero and Ashido partnered up so I kinda got left." Kirishima admitted, scratching the back of his head slightly before realising what he said, "not that you are a backup choice or anything! I'd be really happy to work with you 'cause you're super smart and manly and strong!"

"N-no, it's fine, I got what you meant. I kinda got ditched as well." Midoriya admitted as well. He gulped before taking his chance. "I was actually thinking of, uh, asking you anyways?"

"Really?"

Midoriya nodded.

"Great! It's a match made in heaven! But what's the odds of that? Both of us left needing a partner?"

Midoriya had a sneaking suspicion as to why, or at least on his end.

The pair went to Midoriya's desk. He glanced at Uraraka, who winked in return before going back to discuss the project with Iida.

* * *

Kirishima knew exactly what his friends were up to. Before he could even breathe Kaminari had went:

"I call dibs on Blasty!"

Bakugou had wanted to complain but Kaminari made a small gesture with his head towards where Midoriya was sitting.

"Fucking fine."

With a huff, Kirishima turned around towards Sero and Ashido. Surely one of them wou-

"So Sero I was thinking of doing this topic for our presentation?" Ashido said, pointing to the sheet of paper she had grabbed with the topic options.

"Sounds great Ashido, lets rock it!"

 _Oh my god._

"Oh, sorry Kirishima, we didn't notice you there."

"There are still plenty of people..." Ashido said, looking around the room and grinning when she noticed Midoriya standing alone in the middle of the room. "Like _Midoriya_."

 _You scheming assholes._

"Yeah! Why don't you ask him! Be all know how much you want him to-"

"Sero!"

"What? I was just gonna say as a partner for this project!"

"You know exactly what you were doing." Kirishima said accusingly, pointing a finger at the pair.

He gathered his courage and turned around towards Midoriya.

 _Just to be work partners. Just to be work partners. Just to be work partners._

"Hey Midoriya? You got a partner?"

He was relieved to hear he didn't have one yet. Truly it seemed to be a match made it heaven...

Or one schemed by both Uraraka and his friends based on the look of victory on the girl's face when the pair headed to Midoriya's desk to start planning their project.

 _Wait did Uraraka just wink towards us? Or at Midoriya? What the fuck?_

After this project was done, Kirishima really needed to disown his friends.

* * *

Kirishima couldn't focus at all on his work. His mind was just jumping to Midoriya, about how he wanted hold his hand, how he wanted to cuddle with him all the time, how he wanted to kiss him on his cheek, his forehead, his lips...

He better stop his thoughts before they went too far in _that_ direction.

Kirishima glanced back to Midoriya, who was going through their presentation word by word, making sure his pronunciation was good.

"How did that sound?" Midoriya asked.

"Huh?"

"The p-presentation? Does it s-sound ok to you?"

"Y-yeah! It's sounds great, we'll definitely have the best presentation."

"O-ok then, anything you wanna add or any questions...?"

 _Can I hug you?_

 _Can I kiss you?_

 _Can I date you?_

 _Can we stay here longer? Together? I don't care what we do I just want to be with you longer._

"... nah, I'm good." Kirishima said, trying to hide the sigh in his response.

He glanced up to Midoriya, who almost looked... disappointed? Defeated? He wasn't sure.

"A-ah... ok then. I-I'll be heading then, thanks f-for working with me."

"No problem, it was truly a pleasure."

Midoriya smiled and walked to the door.

 _One day I'll be enough of a man to ask you out on a date Midoriya._

* * *

Midoriya was reading through the passage they had written for the fifth time, just to clear his mind of Kirishima who was _sitting inches from him._

 _Our hands are almost touching, I could just reach over and hold his hand._

 _No! That would be weird! Don't make it more awkward than it already is!_

He finished reading the passage again, and was sure that it was ok. He was pretty sure he spoke it out loud.

"How did that sound?"

"Huh?"

"The p-presentation? Does it s-sound ok to you?"

Kirishima still had a slight look of confusion on his face.

 _Was he not listening? Oh no, I know I'm boring and all but I hoped he wouldn't blank me._

"Y-yeah! It sounds great, we'll definitely have the best presentation."

 _Oh thank god._

"O-ok then, anything you want to add or any questions...?"

Midoriya watched as Kirishima seemed to be debating something, like he wanted to say something to him.

 _Maybe he is wanting to ask you out?_

 _Don't be ridiculous, it wouldn't be that._

 _It still could be, it wouldn't be impossible._

 _You know it wouldn't be that, no one would ask you out._

"... nah, I'm good."

Midoriya's shoulders dropped slightly. He knew it would be too good to be true to even consider the possibility he would ask him out.

 _What was I thinking?_

"A-ah... ok then. I-I'll be heading then, thanks f-for working with me."

"No problem, it was truly a pleasure."

He walked to the door of the dorm room.

 _Come on! Not all hope is lost! You could still ask him!_

 _You can do it!_

 _Just ask him to the movies or something, even if he says no at least you tried._

"Hey Kirishima..."

"Yes?" Kirishima answered eagerly, eyes bright.

 _Remember what Yaoyorozu said. If you just do it, things will turn out ok._

"I-I was thinking... h-how would you like t-to go out to t-the movies w-with me s-sometime? I-I completely u-understand if you don't but j-just incase you w-wanted to."

"I'd love to."

* * *

 **And that's Day 3 done! I enjoyed writing this one as well, all the pine!**

 **And to those who recognised one of my favourite danganronpa lines, you get a gold medal ;)**

 **seeya tomorrow for day 4!**


	4. Red String of Fate

Midoriya had always seen his string, how it went off far into the distance, no end in sight. If he was being honest, he was probably as intrigued by it as he was by heroes. If he ever felt bored in class, he would always try to fiddle with it, even though he couldn't physically touch the string.

Bakugou mocked him for his interest in the string, claiming that he didn't give a damn who was on the other end of the string, only wanting to be the best hero. And Midoriya could understand that, he really could...

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He doodled in his classwork, trying to think who his soulmate was.

What did they look like?

What was their quirk?

Were they quirkless like him?

Would they mind the fact he was quirkless?

It would lead him looking out the window, seeing a faint red line weaving through the streets, disappearing from sight.

 _I hope I find you soon._

* * *

After his meeting with All Might and his training to inherit One For All began, thoughts of his soulmate slowly started to disappear from the forefront of his mind.

 _I wonder what colour their hair is?_ Turned into _I wonder how much more of the beach can I clear today?_

It wasn't until the entrance exam for UA that those thoughts trickled back into his mind. He wasn't sure the cause of them, but his gut was churning, tugging towards something.

He put it to nerves.

As he stood waiting to start the practical, he felt as if the string was shorter than usual, that the person on the other end of the string was close by him. His mind jumped to let's try seek them ou-

"Let's get started!" Present Mic screeched from above, signalling the start of the exam.

It took a second for his thoughts to clear and get back focused on the exam, but that second cost him as his peers had already rushed ahead.

He had to make up for it.

* * *

It was a shaky, teary road, but he got into UA against all odds. Even his teachers agreed it must have been some sort of miracle. Midoriya couldn't tell them the true reason, no matter what.

He opened the door to the classroom and was met by the two people he really wished weren't in his class. The taller boy with glasses strutted over to him and started speaking to him, congratulating him over finding the true meaning of the exam... though he wasn't sure what Iida was meaning by that, he just did what he thought was right at the time.

He was off to correct him when Uraraka appeared beside him, glowing with glee the fact that Midoriya really did get in like they promised her. They had barely started talking before a cough interrupted them from behind.

Soon they were rushing to get to their seats before their home room teacher got to their podium. Midoriya was inches from his seat when he noticed that his string was lifting off the ground towards the end of the string.

 _Oh my god is my soulmate here? Are they really here in thi-_

"Take your seats, all of you." Aizawa said from his podium, looking annoyedly at Midoriya.

Midoriya shook his head, getting the excited prospect he could meet his soulmate, and sat down.

* * *

Midoriya kept an eye out all day, but couldn't see who was on the other end of the string. He tried looking during their class test, but with a lot of them standing in a crowd when not doing an activity, it was impossible to tell.

His mother noticed his slightly downcast mood, but didn't pester him on the details.

"How does katsudon sound for supper?" Inko suggested gently as Midoriya lounged on the sofa. He nodded, smiling and thanking her.

The next day, he had no luck the start of the day. They were getting changed for their battle training exercise with All Might (all the boys in the changing room were brimming with excitement that All Might was teaching them), and Midoriya still had no idea who his soulmate was. Everyone was moving about, so he couldn't tell, but he knew the person on the end of his string was in this room.

 _At least I know they are a guy now_

When he was pitted against Bakugou, his possible soulmate was the last of his thoughts, the thought of trying not to get blown up was a far more important thought.

He reentered the classroom at the end of the day after his second visit to Recovery Girl only to get swarmed by a few of his classmates.

"Nice job back there!"

"You're dodging was so cool!"

He was thankful for all their comments, he really was.

But all he could concentrate on was the fact he found his soulmate, standing right in front of him, string wrapped tightly around his finger on his clenched fist.

"Midoriya right? The name's Kirishima Eijirou! That was manly as hell the way you went up against Bakugou!" Kirishima said, holding his hand out.

The hand with the string.

Shakily, Midoriya took his hand, his end of the string meeting with Kirishima's.

A feeling of warmth and content filled his being, like the final puzzle piece clicking into place. He was sure his cheeks were flushed but he couldn't care less.

He didn't know what he wanted to say to him. What was he meant to say to his soulmate?

He settled on a basic, safe start.

"H-hi, nice to m-meet you Kirishima."

Kirishima grinned, cheeks slightly pink.

"Nice to meet ya too Midoriya."

 _I've finally found you._

* * *

Kirishima wasn't sure his thoughts on his soulmate. Sure he was interested in the idea, but he had other priorities.

(His mind was screaming that his soulmate was _right there_ when he was watching the report of a middle schooler who was attacked by a villain, a middle schooler rushing in to try help his friend... but he was in internal conflict, mind too clouded to notice the red string flying across the tv screen.)

And after his resolve was strengthened by Crimson Riot's words, he was busy trying to strengthen his quirk, doing the practice papers for the entrance exam for UA...

Becoming a hero who wouldn't be frozen in place as his classmates were being attacked by a villain in the street.

But even as he did all those things, his mind did wonder. Wondering about random, stupid things... wondering about his future... wondering what his soulmate was like.

The exams happened and aside from a tugging in his gut trying to pull him to... actually he didn't know where to but somewhere important, he felt nothing different. He was so glad when the letter came back, saying he had been accepted, he cried.

Manly, heroic tears.

He entered his new classroom and he could already tell some of these people were going to be some of the best friends he's ever had. He didn't even notice that his string had shortened.

That was until the quirk apprehension test, when a small green haired boy (Midoriya his brain supplied from what Mr. Aizawa had said) went for his ball toss.

 _Holy shit._

Midoriya was at the end of his string.

Which probably made the fact Midoriya _shattered_ his finger from throwing the ball even worse because _oh my god my soulmate just broke his finger without a second thought what the actual fuck?_

Kirishima tried to talk to Midoriya all throughout the day, but was blocked at every turn.

("Hey dude let's eat lunch together!" Kaminari said, dragging him away towards the cafeteria just before he could get Midoriya's attention. He sighed as Midoriya walked away with a bubbly girl and a boy with glasses.)

He hoped the next day would bring more luck.

And so of course he had to watch Midoriya go up against Bakugou who was not holding back at all, explosions rippling through the air.

He winced at the large explosion Bakugou let off towards Midoriya.

He tried to get All Might to stop the match but he saw his new teacher hesitating to do so.

And then he had to watch Midoriya shatter his arm to win the match, wincing from the thought of the pain.

He felt relief when Midoriya entered the class at the end of the day, mostly healed. He knew they shouldn't crowd him but he couldn't resist.

He saw the moment Midoriya realised their strings connected.

He felt his heart flutter, warmth spread everywhere when their hands met.

He wanted to feel this all the time.

"H-hi, nice to m-meet you Kirishima."

He smiled, looking forward to the fun times ahead with his classmates and his soulmate.

"Nice to meet ya too Midoriya."

 _They were together, finally._

* * *

 _A few months later ~~~_

Kirishima woke up, pain all over his body. He didn't recognise his surroundings; they weren't his home and they weren't his dorm room. He blinked wearily, his location becoming clearer.

He was in a hospital.

He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"K-Kirishima?" A small voice asked to his side. He turned his head slightly.

"Mi...doriya?"

"Kirishima! You're ok!" Midoriya cried out, sliding off of his bed next to him and rushing to his side, stroking his hand before collapsing into the chair beside the bed. "God I was so worried when I didn't see you after we got out of there with Eri, I didn't see you until F-Fatgum was carrying you towards the ambulance. You... you were..."

"I'm... ok."

"I thought... I w-was so scared and worried... the string it... it disappeared for a s-second and oh my god you're _ok_ , you're _here_." Midoriya said, tears slipping down his cheeks as his voice cracked.

"Midoriya I'm so sorry... I didn't..."

"I... _Kirishima_."

"I'm here, I'm here. I'm not leaving you for a long time."

"You b-better not leave me. I need... no, I love you Kirishima. I couldn't..."

"Love you too Midoriya... Would be hard not to."

Midoriya's tears slowed for a second before he smiled, eyes watery, a look of utter relief in his face.

"... I'm sleepy..."

"That's ok, I'll be right here." Midoriya said, holding his soulmate's hand, not wanting to let go.

"I know you will be... and I'm..." Kirishima started before he yawned, "...right here too."

* * *

"Mr Kirishima? Mr. Midoriya? I'm here for your checkup." The nurse said softly, poking his head around the door. "I'll only be a... oh..."

His face softened as he saw the sight. Kirishima was laying, sleeping soundly on his bed, Midoriya holding his hand as he snoozed on the seat next to the bed.

He noted how their string had wrapped itself around their hands, almost as if it was trying to never make their hands separate. He glanced down at his hand, no string in sight.

He was happy for the pair of them.

"I'll come back in a bit." The nurse added, though he wasn't expecting a response. He left the room, letting the two soulmates sleep in peace, together.

* * *

 **And that's Day 4!**

 **Man I really love soulmate au's, I really really do**

 **And in case anyone was wondering, the nurse's quirk allows him to see everyone's strings _except_ his own**

 **Seeya tomorrow for day 5!**


	5. Sleeping

Kirishima was utterly exhausted, which was a real disappointment since it was the weekly Class 1-A movie night and it was his turn to pick out the movies. He was trying to focus as the first of the many musicals played but he was slipping, mind and body just telling him to sleep.

It hadn't even been that busy of a day, just standard classes and a training exercise, which only made him feel more infuriated at his sleepiness.

The penultimate musical number started to play, and with his luck it was a slow, soft melody, lulling him to fall asleep.

He woke up later, not even realising he had actually fallen asleep. There were a few more bodies lying about, blankets strewn over them haphazardly (he recognised them as Yaoyorozu's creations, what with the little Y.M. embroidered in cursive on the corner of them).

It was only when his pillow shifted he realised he wasn't resting his head on a pillow, but on a person. He moved his head slightly to get a better look at who it was.

"Kirishima?" Midoriya whispered, sleep in his voice.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you."

"It's fine, s-sorry if I woke you up." Midoriya apologised.

"Nah I'm good..." Kirishima replied, yawning. "I should head up to my room."

"Ok..."

Kirishima tried to deny the disappointment he heard in Midoriya's voice at what he said, standing up slowly, moving his stiff joints.

"Goodnight Midoriya."

"Night Kirishima."

* * *

They were studying together in Midoriya's room, sat at his desk as they went over some homework.

It had started off great, getting through equations and notes quickly...

But for Midoriya, the extra training he was putting in with All Might was catching up to him as his vision blurred slightly, numbers becoming difficult to read.

He rested his head on his right hand, rolling his pen to his left to try continue writing.

 _Four more questions..._

Midoriya was sure his work was getting unintelligible.

 _Three more questions..._

His grip on the pen slipped.

 _Two... more... questions..._

The pen dropped from his hand as his eyes closed.

 _Come on, wake up. We aren't finished yet._

 _I'm comfy... too sleepy..._

"Midoriya? You ok dude?" Kirishima asked softly. Midoriya didn't bother opening his eyes, only letting out a small hum.

"Ok, I'm kinda sleepy too. I can text you about stuff later." Kirishima continued, packing his stuff up as quietly as possible from beside him.

"...seeya Kirishima..." He tried to say, but his hand and tiredness muffled his words.

Midoriya fell asleep to a gentle touch on his shoulder.

He woke up a few hours later, digital clock to his right displaying 2:03 am. He groaned slightly as he sat up, something slipping off his shoulders. He looked down to what fell from his shoulders.

"My... duvet?" He asked no one as he blinked, trying to understand how his blanket got from his bed to his shoulders without him knowing.

He grabbed his phone to see if anything had happened while he slept.

Midoriya's focus was drawn to three notifications.

 **Kirishima** : hey man

 **Kirishima** : didn't think you'd want to fall asleep cold so I put your blanket over your shoulders before I left

 **Kirishima** : have sweet dreams Midoriya, you deserve it x

Midoriya couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

He was glad he had such a caring friend...

* * *

The class were on the bus back from the USJ, most rowdy from excitement over the success of the lesson. They had all gotten on well, pleasing the teachers that were supervising them.

"Hey Midoriya, _ribbit_ , what did you think of the... oh..." Asui started before noticing that the boy next to her was asleep, head resting against the glass behind him.

"Hey, Kiri!" Ashido said, trying to get the other boy's attention. "Oh damn, they're dropping like flies."

Asui sat awkwardly in the middle of the two sleeping boys, wanting to move from where she was.

"Hey Tsuyu, I have a plan." Kaminari said with a playful smirk.

"I'm listening _ribbit_."

* * *

"Midoriya! Kirishima! We have arrived back at the dorms!" Iida said, tapping both boys on the shoulders repeatedly to wake them up.

"Huh? When did..." Kirishima started, being the first to rouse from his slumber. "When did we get here?"

"A few minutes ago, ribbit. We were waiting till the last possible moment to wake you guys up."

"What's going on? I didn't miss anything right?" Midoriya asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Awesome! You two are awake, let's get out of this bus then you two can continue your nap together in bed!" Ashido said excitedly as she skipped to the doors of the bus.

"What do you mean nap toget-" Kirishima started before finally noticing the position he fell asleep in.

 _Oh shit I fell asleep on Midoriya... wait I sat next to Tsuyu so how did-_

"Kaminari."

"Sorry, had to try a little something." Kaminari admitted. "Come on loverboy, we gotta get moving before Aizawa expels us 'cause we took too long."

Midoriya sat up, and stretched slightly before standing.

"Let's go, I think I'm gonna continue my nap once I get my costume off." Midoriya said, yawning before leaving the bus, meeting with a grinning Uraraka who gave him a playful elbow to his side.

Kirishima stood up, legs stiff, and left the bus, the doors shutting behind him and speeding off into the distance away from the dorms.

 _I think I might just do the same as you Midoriya._

* * *

There was slightly frantic knocking on Kirishima's door, waking him up from his rather pleasant dream (that totally wasn't him and Midoriya going out for ice cream).

"Jesus it's like midnight what the fu- Midoriya?" Kirishima said as he opened the door. "Holy shit Midoriya are you ok?!"

The sight that awaited him was Midoriya, teary eyed and trembling, clutching his shirt and thin throw over desperately.

"C-C-Can I come in?"

"Of course dude!" Kirishima replied, opening the door wider to let his friend into the room, shutting the door behind him and flicking on a small lamp.

"I-I'm s-sorry for i-interrupting y-you, I'm s-sure you were a-asleep..."

"Midoriya, my man, what's up? You seem like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I-I had a n-nightmare and I knew no one e-else on my floor would b-be awake and I couldn't g-go over to the girls side to see Uraraka or Ashido... I thought you were my best bet."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

Midoriya seemed hesitant, biting his lip, considering the pros and cons of telling Kirishima.

"O-ok... I... I w-was dreaming about the t-time when we w-were off on o-our field t-training... you know the time after the s-sports fesitival?"

Kirishima nodded.

"I... I shouldn't be t-telling you this 'cause of l-legal reasons but... I have to..."

 _Legal reasons...? What the hell did you get up to?_

"It was Stain. The n-noumu's had a-attacked and s-stopped the t-train at H-Hosu... I k-knew Iida was t-there so I got off... I r-realised he w-was there, so was the h-hero killer... I r-ran to t-try find them..."

A knot in Kirishima's gut grew and twisted. He didn't like the idea of where this was going. He held a hand out to Midoriya, lightly pulling him towards the bed and letting him sit down.

Midoriya took a deep breath.

"I-I found them b-but it was too l-late... Iida w-was dead... he h-had so many k-knives and s-swords s-stabbed in him and I felt s-sick..."

Kirishima squeezed his hand in support.

"My body was f-frozen, even though the h-hero killer hadn't attacked me yet... I watched as he killed N-Native... I couldn't move..."

The tears started streaming down Midoriya's face again. Kirishima's gut burned. He knew what it felt like to be frozen, wanting to help but not being able to.

"T-the Todoroki s-showed up and I-I still couldn't m-move, m-my mouth was f-frozen, I-I couldn't t-tell him to run..."

"Midoriya..."

"It's s-stupid. It happened m-months ago and I know it's not real... that Iida and Todoroki and Native are all alive... that we won the fight... that S-Stain got put in jail... but I still get n-nightmares..."

Kirishima understood why Midoriya hadn't considered going to Iida or Todoroki... he didn't want to share the burden with them, who already suffered so much from the same incident. Kirishima wrapped his arms around Midoriya, pulling him in for a hug, giving him all the support he could.

"Midoriya... I'm sorry I can't help more... that I can't _do_ more."

"I-It's ok... j-just speaking a-about it with y-you has helped to calm it down..."

"I'm guessing you don't want me to tell anyone else?"

Midoriya shook his head.

"Want me to walk with you back to your room?"

Midoriya paused before he shook his head again.

"I-I know I-it's stupid but c-could I stay here tonight? I-I think having someone else here would help."

"Of course dude!" Kirishima replied, standing up to go to his wardrobe with extra sleeping supplies. He grabbed some pillows and blankets and turned around.

Midoriya was already asleep on the bed.

Kirishima sighed slightly, placing the extra blankets to the side as he walked over to the bed. He bent down to under the bed, dragging out the thin, extra mattress his mum made sure he kept. He put the blankets and pillows on the mattress and lay down.

Midoriya's hand was next to his head.

He leaned over slightly and placed a chaste kiss to the scarred skin.

"It'll be ok." He whispered before turning and going back to sleep.

* * *

It was a saturday, the two were lazing on Midoriya's bed, just chilling out and relaxing. Midoriya felt calm as he scrolled through one of the many hero forums on the website, the only noise was the typing from Kirishima's phone.

"I could sleep..." Midoriya admitted from his spot, turning off his phone.

"Same to be honest, I think I could sleep for a year."

"I agree." Midoriya replied with a giggle, putting his phone to the side. "Well, good night Ei."

"W-woah you're just gonna sleep?!" Kirishima asked in surprise, looking away from his phone.

"Yeah... I'm sleepy and you're comfy." Midoriya replied, starting to snuggle into Kirishima's side.

"W-well! At least let me put my phone away." Kirishima said, blushing madly. He put his phone on the floor (or rather it dropped onto the carpet) and manoeuvred to a comfier position.

"Night Ei..."

"Night Izuku."

* * *

"Kaminari? Uraraka? Could you two please go locate Kirishima and Midoriya for us? They're going to miss supper." All Might said as he looked around the room, his successor and his boyfriend missing from the room.

"Will do All Might!" Uraraka said, bouncing up from her spot and heading towards the elevator.

"Wait up Uraraka!" Kaminari called out as he chased after the girl, jumping into the elevator.

The pair stood as the elevator climbed the floors.

"Which room we checking first 'cause I'm ninety eight percent sure they're in the same room." Uraraka said, breaking the small silence.

"Let's check Kiri's room first." Kaminari suggested, leaving the elevator and walking towards Kirishima's dorm room. "Kiri! Midoriya! You're gonna miss food!" He shouted through the door as loudly as possible.

"No response."

"Ok, then let's open the door and hope they aren't making out or something." Kaminari said, putting his hand on the door handle and twisting it, swinging open the door.

"After you said that, I was somewhat expecting us to find them in there doing exactly that." Uraraka admitted as she looked at the empty room.

"Just means they're making out in Midoriya's room." Kaminari deduced, earning a giggle from Uraraka as they headed back to the elevator to go to Midoriya's dorm room.

"Deku... Kirishima... you don't wanna miss food right?" Uraraka asked through the door, Kaminari pressing his ear to the door. He shrugged when he heard nothing. "Alright let's see what's happening."

They opened the door and their jaws dropped at the sight that awaited them.

"Holy shit they're _spooning_."

"I know it's rude but I gotta get a picture." Uraraka said, pulling her phone out and opening the camera app, pressing the capture option several times.

"You know he'd do the same."

"True."

* * *

"Ah, did you locate them?" All Might asked, looking expectantly towards them.

"Yeah but I think we should leave them... they were sleeping so we shouldn't wake them."

"Alright then, let us eat. We can put their plates in the fridge for them to heat when the wake up."

The class started to eat, small chit chat here and there, nothing particularly loud until:

"So were they snoozing together?" Jirou asked right out, eyebrow raised.

"Yup. They were spooning." Kaminari replied.

"I knew it."

* * *

 **And boom there is Day 5!**

 **I kinda just decided to write different situations where they slept around/on/with one another.**

 **and the Nightmare scene, it came in a flash of inspiration. I was gonna write more scenes but I couldn't do that to my baby boy**

 **seeya for Day 6!**


	6. Festival

"Alright, class dismissed. Remember the festival tonight, don't miss it." Aizawa explained at the end of the classes for the day, really just wanting to go home and sleep rather than have to help supervise at the event.

On the other hand, the class were all super excited for the festival. UA was famous for many events, the sports festival was probably the largest example, but the school also hosted a local festival for it's students, faculty and heroes, but the public were welcome to come along as well.

Midoriya was looking forward to the event. He was finally getting to go after all! And as a student of UA no less!

"Deku! Are you excited?" Uraraka asked as they headed out of the classroom towards the dorm areas.

Midoriya nodded, grinning.

"I went with my mum a few weeks ago to get my Yukata sorted out."

"Awesome! I'm sure it looks fantastic. I could only get a cheaper one but..."

"Uraraka I'm sure it'll look fine. As your friends and classmates, no one will judge you for your Yukata." Iida said to comfort his best female friend.

"Thanks Iida," Uraraka answered with a smile, "anyways, I'm guessing you've got one sorted?"

"Of course! Even Tensei helped out picking a Yukata, he is also looking forward to the festival."

"Ah! We're finally gonna get to meet Ingenium! I'm so excited!" Midoriya exclaimed, hands clasped together in excitement.

"I don't know whether he's more excited for the festival or getting to meet your brother."

The group laughed, rushing to get back to the dorms to get ready for the festival.

* * *

"Yo Kiri, you got your stuff?" Sero asked, hovering at Kirishima's desk.

"Yup! Just need to figure out how the hell you get a Yukata on. I don't have my parents to help me this time."

"It's fine, I have no idea how to do it either." Sero admitted.

"Actually... I know how to do it." Ashido replied. "I could help you guys out."

"Ashido you angel."

"Get your stuff and come round to my room, I'll get ready first."

"Awesome! You're the best Ashido!"

"Oh why thank you, I know I am!"

Kaminari hopped into the conversation.

"What's the bet they ask Blasty McSplode to do the firework display?"

It took a second to register in their minds before they burst out laughing.

"Oh my god."

"Anyways, you need help with your Yukata Kami? I'm helping out these two dorks here so I'd be fine with another one."

"Have I ever told you how much I love and appreciate you Ashido?"

"Nope, you should do it more often."

"Well I love you and I appreciate you."

"Thank you Pikachu."

They walked towards the dorms together at a hurried pace.

"I haven't seen Bakugou, think he's ok?"

"Baku will be fine. He's the master of like everything so I assume he's gonna be fine putting on his Yukata. I'll send him a text anyways just in case."

Ashido pulled out her phone and typed a quick text before pressing send.

Two seconds later her phone buzzed.

Ashido read the text and giggled.

"Ahem... 'I don't need your fucking help I can fucking tie my own fucking Yukata cause I'm not a useless piece of shit'."

* * *

Midoriya felt like a useless piece of shit. He had been struggling for the past twenty minutes trying to get his yukata on but to no avail.

"Midoriya, my boy? Are you ok?" All Might's voice called out as he slowly opened the door, peeking around the side. "I take it you are not."

"I have no idea what I'm doing! M-mum taught me how and I could do it b-because I've done it before and now I can't and I'm gonna miss the festival and gonna miss everything and everyone!"

"Midoriya, calm down, I can assist you."

"T-thanks All Might."

And so, All Might undid what Midoriya had started, going from the beginning until his Yukata was finally tied.

"This looks great All Might!"

"It's easier to do for someone else," he explained, "and Gran Torino taught me. If I didn't get it right, I got an extra twenty minutes on one-on-one training."

The pair shivered at the thought.

"Anyways my boy, you better get going, I'm sure your friends are all waiting for you." All Might said, ruffling Midoriya's hair slightly with his hand. Midoriya laughed, mood brightening after getting his yukata tied.

"R-right. I'll see you at the festival All Might."

Midoriya rushed off, tearing down the halls to get to the elevator to catch up to his friends with a wave.

All Might sighed, returning the gesture until his successor disappeared from sight.

Midoriya really did remind him of himself when he was younger.

* * *

"And done! Now you are all beautiful princesses ready for the ball!" Ashido cheered as she finished tying Sero's Yukata.

"""Thanks Ashido!""" The three called out as they admired their yukatas, almost expertly tied by Ashido.

"I'm impressed by your skills Ashido."

"While you studied for class, I studied the blade... I mean the yukata."

"Ooh don't let Iida hear that, you'll get scolded by him and then tutored by him."

"Should we get headed? I'm pretty sure the festival will have started by now."

"Sure, but shouldn't we find out about Bakugou? I mean we haven't heard about him..."

"Kiri don't worry, he's probably already there."

* * *

"K-Kacchan?! W-what are you doing?!"

"The fucking school figured out I can fucking cook so I got fucking dragged into helping one of the stalls. I'm fucking pissed, does no one here know how to cook?!" Bakugou raged as he stood behind a stall, Yukata on as he cooked up some Yakisoba.

"This is the best thing I have ever seen!" Uraraka shouted out, bent over, clutching her stomach from laughter.

"Shut the fuck up Uraraka!"

"I think it's a very good thing you've done Bakugou, helping out with the festivities."

"Don't you fucking start four-eyes."

"C-come on guys, let's move on before we annoy Kacchan more." Midoriya said, stepping back.

"Deku you've fucking came to this shitty stall, you are getting my fucking food now _sit your ass down_ before I blow it up."

* * *

"Holy shit is that Bakugou at the Yakisoba stand?" Kaminari blurted out before covering his mouth to suppress a giggle. The others noticed and started to rush right to the stand.

"Hey blasty, four bowls for us! I didn't expect you to be doing this."

"Was fucking made to do it. Sit your asses down beside the annoyances."

Kirishima sat down beside Midoriya, who was currently eating his bowl.

"Is it good?"

Midoriya nodded fervently, shoving some more of the noodles into his mouth.

"Man I can't wait for my bowl."

And oh, when the food came for the rest of them, it was gulped down in seconds.

"I don't care what anyone else may say, I think Blasty's real quirk is his cooking ability."

The rest of the group agreed with a hum of delight and content.

"We'll definitely be coming back here later if we get hungry again. Seeya Bakugou!" Uraraka decided, slipping off the seat before disappearing away.

Midoriya and Iida sweat dropped.

"I'll pay for hers since she up and left." Iida decided, pulling out the needed amount and placing it on the counter before catching up with Uraraka.

"We should get going too, I wanna check out all the stalls! And pick out a lantern! And write my wish!" Ashido exclaimed excitedly, placing her money on the counter before skipping away, Kaminari and Sero joining her a few seconds later.

Leaving Kirishima and Midoriya alone at the stall.

"D-do you wanna go a-around together?"

"Yes! Where do you-"

"Can you two kindly fuck off, you're blocking the new customers."

The pair apologised before scooting away from the stall.

("What a kind young man, helping out his school. You are the hope of this generation, I hope your classmates can follow from your example." One of the older women stated as she stepped up to the counter to order Yakisoba from Bakugou.

The pair snorted.)

"H-how about w-we check out the games first? See what there is?"

"Sounds like a great plan."

* * *

"The plan worked, the two are going through the festival together." Kaminari said into the earpiece Yaoyorozu made for them.

("Why... do you need earpieces?"

"... No reason.")

"Great, Hatsume has appeared beside us and we told her the plan. She has eyes on Deku and Kirishima." Uraraka responded.

"Awesome. Ashido and Sero are going to tail them. Jirou and me are gonna listen out for them, you three keep eyes on them."

"Yup, got it."

Kaminari was determined to get those two to finally kiss... or get together... or more, he didn't mind what order it came in. He couldn't deal with the pining any longer.

* * *

"Hey, is that a strongman game? You know, the one with the hammers?" Kirishima said, pointing towards a podium just in front of a stall.

"It looks like it." Midoriya nodded, letting Kirishima lead the way towards the game.

"Two people for the... thingy!" Kirishima said, digging for his wallet and some money. They handed the money over.

"No quirks allowed, don't wanna have the machine break." The worker explained, shoving the money into his pouch. "And since you guys are all hero students or whatever, it's put on the hardest setting."

Kirishima grinned excitedly.

"Y-you can go first Kirishima." Midoriya said, passing the hammer to him.

Kirishima took the hammer and readjusted his grip. He brought the hammer down onto the button, slamming it down and sending the small light upwards through the game, stopping one or two short of the bell at the stop.

"Man, I'm a bit disappointed I didn't get the top but I think 'Super Manly' is good."

"And fitting as well." Midoriya added before taking the hammer from Kirishima, hitting the button at the bottom.

Bang.

It hit the top instantly.

" **Plus Ultra!** "

"Jesus Christ Midoriya, you sure you didn't use your quirk there?"

"N-no... I..."

"That was cool though, you better get a prize for that!"

"He does, take a pick from the top shelf." The stalltender said, jerking a thumb behind him.

"C-can I have the A-All Might plushie?" Midoriya asked, pointing to the plushie in question, grinning widely in between a large teddy bear and a rabbit.

"How did I know you'd pick that?"

"I-I know I'm predictable but I-I haven't got it."

"No no no! I wasn't complaining or teasing or anything! I'd do the same if there was Crimson Riot merch!"

"That's somewhat a relief that I'm not the only one..." Midoriya replied, getting the plushie from the stalltender and saying a thank you. "Shall we get going onto the next stall?"

The pair continued through the festival, stopping occasionally to check out a stall or try a game. They waved to fellow classmates or friends from other classes that they bumped into, sometimes stopping to speak to them.

("Bro!" Tetsutetsu called out from his group of Itsuka, Tsunotori and Monoma, rushing forwards.

"Bro!" Kirishima replied just as eagerly, meeting Tetsutetsu halfway, engaging in an affectionate handshake.)

"Hey look! There are masks on sale!" Kirishima pointed out, grabbing Midoriya's wrist and pulling him along to the stall, gazing at the masks on display.

"T-there are loads of them..." Midoriya observed, looking at the different kinds. "D-Do you want one?"

"Sure, you want one too?"

"O-ok."

Soon, they had chosen masks and wandered away from the stand to get some more room.

Kirishima pulled his mask on, before pushing it up his face, showing the majority of his face. He held Midoriya's mask in his hands.

 _Here's your chance! Kiss him!_

 _Do it!_

 _Be a man!_

Kirishima placed the mask over Midoriya's face, deliberately putting it too far up his face, leaving the lower half of his face exposed.

"K-Kirishima!" Midoriya said in surprise, starting to raise his hands to fix the mask. Kirishima softly placed his hands on Midoriya's cheeks, causing Midoriya to pause. "...Kiri...shima?"

Kirishima gulped, licking his dry lips nervously before leaning in, placing his lips on Midoriya's. Midoriya squeaked in surprise, freezing slightly before he relaxed, hands moving to Kirishima's shoulders, snaking around the back of his head, starting to kiss Kirishima back.

They broke apart before it could get any deeper, Kirishima letting Midoriya move his mask to the top of his head to allow him to see, cheeks flushed.

"Sorry for that, I couldn't help it. I just saw the opportunity and my mind went 'kiss him!' so I did but-"

Kirishima's apology was stopped by Midoriya kissing him again.

"I was... wanting to do that this whole time... even before tonight..."

"I feel stupid now."

"Why?"

"'Cause I was so sure you didn't. If only I knew, we could've done this long ago."

"True but I think there is something fitting about today? It's... the seventh of July right?"

It took a second before realisation came over him like a light bulb.

"Jeez dude, that's adorable."

"T-thanks..."

"Attention festival goers! Everyone gather in the main park for the fireworks and lanterns!" Present Mic called over the tannoy.

"We better get going... then after that we can write our wishes?" Midoriya said.

"Ok, though I think one of my wishes got answered a few minutes ago."

Midoriya flushed madly, as did Kirishima. Hesitantly, Midoriya held his hand out. Kirishima blinked before grinning (Midoriya felt blinded from how bright and full of life it was), taking his hand in his.

The pair met with the rest of the class a few minutes later, who looked them up and down, seeing their hands clasped together.

"""FINALLY!""" Ashido, Kaminari and Uraraka all shouted out in unison.

* * *

The fireworks shot into the sky with the stars, shimmering before vanishing.

"They're really pretty..." Midoriya breathed as he watched them fly upwards, hand squeezing Kirishima's.

"Yeah they are."

Midoriya leant into Kirishima's side, head resting on his shoulder, still gazing up to the sky. Kirishima twisted his head downwards, placing a kiss on the top of Midoriya's head.

"At least move the mask Kirishima." Midoriya said, taking the mask off of his head.

Kirishima chuckled, leaning back down to put another kiss on Midoriya's head. Midoriya moved, making sure the kiss was on the lips. They stayed there for a few seconds, the sounds of the fireworks exploding the only thing reminding them of where they were.

"I'm so glad for tonight... thank you Kirishima."

"Right back at you Midoriya."

* * *

 **Uraraka Posted 10+ Pictures to Her Profile**

 _"Fun times at the UA Summer festival (+ my two of my best buds finally getting together!)"_

 **With** _Midoriya, Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari, Sero, Iida, Bakugou +20 others_

* * *

 **And there is Day 6!**

 **I swear these fics are getting longer and longer with each day!**

 **I also used a base of the Tanabata festival for what Midoriya referenced (to Kirishima after they kissed). I thought the story was cute so I tried to include it in the story.**

 **And sorry if anything is innaccurate towards what actual festivals are like. I tried to research what I could about traditions, food etc. But I doubt my research would be entirely accurate.**

 **Seeya for day 7, the final day!**


	7. FloristCoffee Shop Au

Kirishima had never personally seen the delivery boy for the local florists that had delivered flowers to the coffee shop he worked in.

(His co-workers/best friends had all spoke about him.

"He fits right in at a flower shop! He looks just like a flower!" Ashido said one day over their coffee during their break, sat through the back.

Five minutes later, Kaminari came through with a tray of bouquets.

"You just missed the delivery.")

 _I guess I'm never gonna meet this mystery delivery boy_. Kirishima thought as he leaned over the counter, head resting on his hand.

The door jingled, Kirishima bolting upright.

"Hello! Welcome to the Coffee Bros Cafe, what would you like?" Kirishima said, laughing mentally at the name of their coffee shop. He remembered when Kaminari suggested it as a name choice for their manager, teasing him over the choice. Next thing they knew, the sign was being put up.

"Hey... um... can I get two lattes, one black coffee and a mocha to go please? Uh... regular size?"

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff. Thirsty or just really tired?" Kirishima asked jokingly as he punched in the drinks into the till.

"N-nah, i-it was just my turn to get the drinks for my study group, though I guess I am really tired."

"Cool dude." Kirishima nodded, pressing enter. "That's ¥1235."

The customer nodded, handing over the money.

"Can I get the names? To put on the cups so they don't get mixed up." Kirishima asked, grabbing the sharpie from the little tub beside the register.

"O-oh yeah. The mocha is for 'Uraraka', the black coffee is for 'Todoroki' and the two lattes are for 'Iida' and 'Midoriya'."

He nodded, scribbling the names down onto the takeaway cups.

"So which one is yours?"

"O-oh... I'm Midoriya, I'm having the latte."

"Awesome, I'll shout you when the orders are done." Kirishima said, sliding the cups towards the machine as Midoriya turned towards the small table with the napkins, stirrers and sweeteners.

Kirishima hesitated before scribbling something down onto one of the cups.

The last of the drinks finished pouring into the cups, Kirishima putting the takeaway tops onto the cups and placing them into the cup holder. Kirishima opened his mouth to call Midoriya over before pausing. He reached towards the display case, pulling out one of the pastries and placing it into a bag.

With a nod, he decided it was ready.

"Midoriya?"

With a small jump, the customer turned and smiled when he saw the cups.

"Thank you..." he started, glancing down to the name tag, "Kirishima."

"No problem. And here's a suggestion for next time; if you really want something to wake you up, I'd recommend 'Blasty McSplode'. It's got a real kick, the name's inspired from a friend."

"O-ok, I'll give it a try next time." Midoriya promised, grabbing his purchases. He started to walk away from the counter before stopping. "I didn't order this?" Midoriya said, lifting the bag with the pastry.

"I know, but it's on the house. For you!"

"R-really? I can't j-just take it..."

"Please, I insist."

Shakily, Midoriya nodded.

"It was nice meeting ya Midoriya."

"See you soon Kirishima."

The door shut, bell jingling.

* * *

"I'm back with the goods!" Midoriya said, holding the coffee and pastry up to the group.

"Hurray! I thought I was gonna die!" Uraraka complained, black bags larger under her eyes.

"Alright, here's your black coffee Shouto," Todoroki took the drink from Midoriya with a small thanks, "your latte Tenya..."

"Thank you very much Izuku! With this we can work on our project far better!"

"And your mocha Ochako."

"Praise the lord, I can live."

Midoriya sat down on his seat, glancing over the notes they had accumulated and groaning.

They weren't anywhere near done yet.

"What's in the bag Izuku?" Todoroki asked, gesturing to the paper bag beside Midoriya.

"I-I'm not sure, the barista said it was on the house and when I asked he said for me to take it."

"Oooh was he cute?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think he's cute? I think he must think you're cute, giving you free stuff... we should send you more often, see if we can get more free stuff."

"Ochako! That isn't right!"

"Come on Tenya, free stuff!"

"I-I don't know, I mean he is attractive but I doubt he'd find me attractive."

"Then explain the number written on your cup." Todoroki added.

"W-W-What?!"

Midoriya rushed to turn his cup around to read what it said.

 **Midoriya**

 **XXXXX-XXXXXX**

 **Please give me a call, I'd love to hear from you!**

 **Kirishima 3**

"Deku has a guy that likes him! That's so cute! You have to call or text him!"

"O-Ochako! I can't just call him! What if he doesn't want me to call?"

"I'm not very well versed on this romance and relationship sort of thing, but I would believe it would be fair to say this 'Kirishima' wants you to call, otherwise he wouldn't have given you his number."

"Yeah, that was kind of a stupid point Izuku."

"Please don't gang up on me."

"We won't if you text him."

"Fine!"

 **Midoriya** : hello?

 **?** : hello? Who is this?

 **Midoriya** : This is Midoriya from the coffee shop earlier?

 **?** : Midoriya! I'm so glad you responded!

 **Kirishima** : I was kinda worried you wouldn't

 **Midoriya** : I think I was kinda worried I wouldn't either

 **Kirishima** : lol

 **Kirishima** : i have to get back to my work now, please text me again later!

 **Midoriya** : I will

"I've done it!"

"Yes!"

"Anyways, we should get this project done before we have to try bargain with Mr. Aizawa for extra time."

"That would be worrying, if only we had Shinsou in our group. Aizawa's favourite."

"I know... if only Toshinori was a teacher at our school." Midoriya sighed, thinking about his manager at his part-time job.

"Yeah, bet he would be a great teacher..." Uraraka agreed, sipping her almost forgotten drink.

The group got down to business with their work, occasional chatter filling the air when no ideas came by.

("Don't you think Yagi would be a good superhero?" Todoroki mused as he made a note on one of the many sheets of paper.

"Shit Shouto you're right!")

* * *

A week later, the bell jingled and Midoriya stepped into the coffee shop again.

"Welcome back Midoriya."

"H-hey Kirishima. S-sorry I haven't spoken to you much, the project was killing us. And then m-my part-time job..."

"Nah man, I get it. Coursework is a real bitch, so is a job. Same as last week?"

"I-I think I wanna try the... Blasty Mcsplode?" Midoriya tried, looking to the poster behind Kirishima.

"You remembered! Sure, I'll whip it right up. Ordering anything else?"

"N-no, it's just me today... the p-project was handed in yesterday."

"That's good, I'll give you your drink in a minute."

Midoriya moved out of the way of the counter in case anyone else came in.

"B-by chance... would the 'Blasty McSplode' be inspired by a Bakugou Katsuki?"

"Shit dude, you know Bakugou?!"

"Y-yeah, Kacchan is a childhood... not friend but we've k-known each other since w-we were kids."

"He's never mentioned you..."

"That's p-probably because he hates me."

"Who could possibly hate you? I've only known you for probably a total of twenty minutes but I can already tell I really like you."

"T-thanks Kirishima."

"Coffee's ready, I hope you enjoy it."

Midoriya smiled and Kirishima felt his heart stop for a fraction of a second.

 _Shit that was cute._

"I-I was wondering if... y-you know since the p-project is o-over so I'm not as busy... if you'd like t-to go out sometime? T-to get food or s-something?"

"Sounds great Midoriya, text me the details later. I'll tell you the days I'm off."

"I-I'll do the same."

Midoriya left the cafe, leaving Kirishima in silence, soft smile on his face as he cleaned the counter.

"Hey Ei that's my break over now, anything happen out front?" Sero asked, emerging from the back, retying the apron they wore.

"Nah, just one or two customers, no biggie."

"Your face seems to be saying otherwise."

"I got a date." Kirishima said smugly, laughing as Sero's jaw dropped.

* * *

"Ochako help me!" Midoriya screamed into his phone, desperately trying not to shake his coffee too much (he did not want to drop it, one sip told him that this would be his new favourite drink (not because Kirishima recommended it)).

" _What did you do Deku?_ "

"I-I kinda maybe asked him out? W-we we're gonna discuss d-details later but yeah..."

" _Deku! I'm so proud of you! Tell me when you're home, I'm gonna gather the squad for a celebration party at yours!_ "

"Ochako please don't, you know what happened last time."

" _Who cares, we can have a non-alcoholic party!_ "

"I suppose that is slightly more comforting."

* * *

"Ei can you handle the delivery? We're busy upfront." Ashido called through to the back where Kirishima was, looking through their stock.

"Alright!"

He walked to the back entry where the unloading section was. He opened the door.

"Hello? It's me, I've got the flower delivery." A familiar voice called, face blocked by the box filled with bouquets in his arms.

"Thanks, lemme take that in for ya." Kirishima said, placing his hands under the box.

"K-Kirishima? I didn't know y-you were taking the delivery today." Midoriya replied as he box moved out from in front of his face.

"Wait wait wait... _you're_ the florist's delivery boy?"

"Yeah... it's kinda tedious but pays pretty well." Midoriya admitted. "Anyways, I'll get the papers to sign for it."

Kirishima nodded, taking the flowers inside and placing the box on the small table before walking back out.

"Where do I sign?"

Midoriya pointed to the small section at the bottom, Kirishima signed his name and gave Midoriya the pen back.

"Ok so now where and when do I pick you up after work?"

"H-huh?!"

"We're going out for dinner tonight, just us. When do you get off work?"

"Um... in a few hours? At about five?"

"Lit, I'll come pick you up there."

"I-I'd need to change my clothes!"

"Oh yeah! Ah well, who cares what we're wearing?"

"O-ok then."

"It's a date."

("Guys how couldn't you tell me Midoriya was the delivery boy?!"

"In our defence we didn't know if they were the same Midoriya."

"Plus it was funny.")

* * *

 **Bakugou** : shitface you better finish your deliveries soon, your dad needs us to both work up front

 **Midoriya** : just finished at coffee bros, will be back soon

 **Midoriya** : and toshinori isn't my dad!

 **Bakugou** : who cares, hurry the fuck up and get back here shitty deku

Midoriya sighed. Sure Bakugou had grown more... tolerable towards him in recent years, mainly after starting university, but he could still be an asshole. How Bakugou ever managed to land and keep a job in a flower shop still eluded him but Uraraka had great enjoyment in teasing him whenever she visited.

He hopped into the delivery van and started it up, belt clicking into place, pulling out of the drop off zone and onto the streets. He waved briefly through the window to Ashido and Sero who quickly returned the gesture before returning to the havoc of the main rush. He quickly dialed a number on his phone.

*Ring*

*Ring*

Midoriya put the phone onto speaker.

"Hello?"

" _H-Hewwo?_ "

"God dammit Ochako."

" _Sorry Deku. What's up?_ "

"I-um... I'm going out... with Kirishima tonight after work..."

" _Oh my god!_ "

"I know but I was wondering if you had any advice? I-I don't really know w-what to do..."

" _You really like this Kirishima right? Then just let things happen as they happen. If you're really stuck for stuff, ask him questions about himself. But don't go lame like 'how was your day', go for awesome, badass sounding ones!_ "

"Like?"

" _Hmm... ask him about superheroes or something. You're a huge fan of them, maybe you'll strike lucky and he likes them too!_ "

"D-Doubtful but I'll try."

" _Good. Now you better get going 'cause I hear your engine running. Katsuki will kick your ass into next Sunday if you don't hurry up._ "

"Alright. Bye Ochako."

" _Bye Deku!_ "

She hung up the phone, leaving Midoriya to mill about in silence, driving the familiar road towards the 'Plus Ultra!' Flower Shop.

Eventually, he pulled up around the back and jumped out his van, locking it and rushing into the building.

"Took ya fucking long enough. Toshinori was wondering if you got lost."

"N-No, Ochako called me so we were talking..."

"No excuse, just get ready. It's wedding and dances season."

Midoriya nodded, quickly rushing to the back of the shop for his apron and tying it, going back through to the front just in time for the rush.

"W-Welcome to Plus Ultra." He greeted the customers with a nervous smile.

* * *

Kirishima kept glancing at the time, getting distracted.

"Just go Ei, you're making coffee worse than usual. Go meet your date." Kaminari teased with a wink, nodding his head to the door.

"Right, sorry for leaving early Denki."

"Nah man it's chill, at least it's dying down now."

With a nod, Kirishima left the coffee shop (after ditching his work stuff of course) and rushed for his car.

The clock read 16:47.

 _I'll get there in plenty time._

So Kirishima drove, listening to upbeat music that came on through the radio, singing along with the songs he knew. Before he knew it, he arrived at the front of the shop.

He opened the door, stepping in to see a few people wandering the stores, mainly couples.

"Welcome to Plus Ul- Kirishima?" Midoriya started from behind the till, eyes widening at seeing the redhead enter the shop.

"Hey Midoriya! If you're busy I'll wait out front or something..."

"N-no! It's fine, I'm finishing up soon, plus the shop is closing soon as well, though I'm pretty sure the customers are gonna stick here to the end..."

"It's fine dude, I'll wait."

Kirishima then decided to mull about the flowers, looking at the different types. There were the ones he expected; roses, sunflowers, irises and the like but there were others he hadn't a clue existed. And then there were the succulents and cacti! And all the meanings underneath each different plant type?

I'm gonna have to come back again to properly see everything.

"Why the fuck you here Kirishima?"

"Waiting for Midoriya to finish up, we're going on- wait a second why are you here?"

"Because I work here if it wasn't fucking obvious."

Kirishima looked down to see the light green apron Bakugou was wearing with the large sunflower at the bottom of the apron.

"Oh my god."

"What? I fucking told you I had a job didn't I? Don't make me kick you out."

"Sorry man, didn't mean anything by it!"

"Just hurry the fuck up, Deku's finished now."

On cue, Midoriya rounded the corner, apron off.

"S-sorry for taking so long. A-are you ready to go?"

"You betcha! Bye Bakugou!"

"Later or whatever Kirishima."

A few minutes later they had entered the car and were driving away from the shop.

"I can't believe he calls you by your name."

"Huh?"

"He's known me, Shouto, Ochako and Tenya for years and he only calls Ochako by her name."

"Why?"

"She used to do some martial arts so she sparred against Kacchan, who did boxing and some other fighting style. She almost kicked his ass. It was really impressive to watch actually."

"Wow, wish I could have seen it." Kirishima said, look of wonder on his face.

"I know. It's no surprise they ended up dating."

"Holy shit they are?"

Midoriya nodded with a smile.

"A-anyways, enough about Kacchan and Ochako," he said nervously, "what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I-I don't know? Anything? Everything?"

"How about we hold that until we get to the restaurant, then we can talk to our hearts content."

"O-ok."

After getting to the restaurant's parking lot and waiting for a few minutes to get their table, they finally sat down.

"What you thinking on getting?"

"I was t-thinking the curry or the k-katsudon."

"Katsudon huh?"

"Y-yeah, it's one of my favourites. What about you?"

"I just like meaty dishes, not too fussy."

"That's cool..."

"Are you ok?"

"I t-think I'm just slightly n-nervous? I haven't been on a d-date or anything like this in a long time..."

"Hey man, it's ok. You can chill out. We can just chat as friends or whatever first if you want."

"T-that would probably help..."

"Hmm let's see... favourite colour?"

"Green."

"Cool, I like red."

"U-um... do you like superheroes?" Midoriya tried hesitantly.

"Superheroes?"

"Y-yeah... I know is a weird suggestion but-"

"Dude I love them! My favourite is Crimson Riot. I know he's kinda old now but he was in some of the first comics I ever got and I really liked his morals and that."

"I-I remember those comics, I really liked him as well. My f-favourite is All Might. I know it's kinda basic and that but I really like him."

"That's cool man, he's really impressive." Kirishima said grinning. "Going from that, if you had a superpower, what would it be?"

"I... I've never thought much on it but I guess I'd want something like All Might's? But I don't think the power matters as much as what you do with it, because in that scenario what's important would be saving the people rather than if you had a super powerful quirk."

"Woah... you sounded really cool there Midoriya! Like a real hero."

"O-oh, sorry I didn't mean to ramble on like that... I have a bad habit of that."

"No man, that's cool. I think that's really admirable and manly that you think like that. Shows you care about what's important ya know?"

"I-I think it's kinda because of that that I decided to try do medicine because I really want to help people and save lives."

"So you're doing medicine?"

"Yeah... I'm also doing a small degree in journalism. It's a lot of work and Aizawa really pushes us but it's rewarding as well."

"Woah."

"W-what course do you do? A-and what superpower would you have since you never answered."

"I'm in Geology, you know, rocks and stuff? And I guess I would have something good for attack and defence? Like... oh god I've noticed a trend... but having hard skin like a rock?"

"That sounds like it would be really useful! And geology sounds interesting, I've never really considered it before."

"Lots of work but I think it's alright."

"Hey dudes, what you want to eat?" The waitress asked, pen tapping against the notepad.

"Oh hey Jirou. I want the cu- actually I want the katsudon.

"Cool, and you?"

"I-I'll have the katsudon as well."

"Lit, they'll be back soon."

* * *

The food came soon after that, though it barely disrupted their conversation which flowed naturally from that point on.

"I'm glad I went for the katsudon... it's really good."

"Y-yeah, it's good. We should come back here again."

"That would be great! Wait, did you just ask me out again?"

"O-only if you want to though, so don't feel pressured to. I thought I'd say it because I had a really good time and after we got into the swing of things I found it was really easy to speak to you about anything? Like I'm sure it took me much longer to say half the things I said tonight to some of my friends that I've known for longer."

"I can't believe our first date isn't even over yet and we're planning our second one. I can't wait for it then, though you could pick out the stuff we do next time." Kirishima said, a slightly teasing tone in his voice.

"S-so is that a yes?"

"Absolutely! Tonight has been great. If it's gonna be like this every time, I hope we date for a long time."

Midoriya flushed from Kirishima's answer.

"T-that's nice to hear."

* * *

Kirishima had never personally seen the delivery boy for the local florists that had delivered flowers to the coffee shop he worked in up until now.

Though if he was being honest, as Midoriya laid curled up beside him in Midoriya's apartment, watching a movie together, he was glad they met the way they did, at that precise time.

He was happy with the way everything turned out.

It was perfect.

He couldn't wait for their future together.

* * *

 **And that's the final prompt for Kirideku Week! I'm sad to see it go but I had a lot of fun writing these prompts!**

 **Some fun facts on this!**

 **\- Bakugou and Midoriya are similar to canon, except no quirks so I'd guess that Bakugou wouldn't bully Midoriya as bad. Bakugou would have also apologised for the bullying by now so they are on slightly better terms**

 **\- Midoriya met Uraraka and Iida in middle school where they became fast friends, then met Todoroki in high school where he joined the friend group (hence the first name basis). This is a similar situation for the bakusquad, except they only met Bakugou at college**

 **\- Midoriya is in medicine because doctors, etc save people, like what Midoriya values in a hero. Kirishima is in Geology because it's rocks... I had to do the pun**

 **\- some other ideas I had for the people: Bakugou would be in either chemistry or cooking, Uraraka in Astrophysics, Iida maybe in law?, Not sure for Todoroki but I'd guess something that would slightly spite Endeavour, Kaminari in electrical engineering and Ashido in beauty/fashion**

 **\- All Might is a comic character, Toshinori Yagi is the owner of the flower shop. In this au they have no connection other than vaguely looking similar**

 **Anyways, that's kirideku week over! I'll see you for whatever fic I post next!**


End file.
